OC RP CHARACTER: Rose Moonwater
by Dante Mercer
Summary: this story is based on Somathryce hellfire's little sister and how she became permanently sixteen and why she is so strong i dont recommend anyone younger then 18 reading this sense it has lots of bloody death scenes but please enjoy


OC Lore Rose moonwater:  
Rose moonwater is A sixteen year old car girl related to Somathryce Hellfire on there fathers side this story will explain her life and why her hellfire blood made her permantly sixteen.

Her story begins in A fall little hut in A grassy plain with A new tall bushy tree near her home. Rose at this time is only ten cuddling up to her mom where she gets her cat like features. they both had human bodies as well skin the only three cat like features was there ears, tail and eyes. just like Somathryce she had red hair the main symbol of hellfire blood driving threw them beating there hearts but unlike her brother she had A loving mother who she loved so much to the point when she couldn't find or see her she start crying as if her entire family was dead. "hay Rose can you get my cooking knife from the cupboard?" "yes momma!" rose runs to the cupboard grabbing A small but sharp knife taking it to her mom smiling happily while giggling happily as her ears twist and turn as her tail sways wildly in the air. "here you go momma i got you your knife for you!" "oh why thank you Rosie" Her mom says while smiling petting her head and taking the knife both then starts cutting into A pile of meat cutting it into small little cubes and throwing it into A pot of bowling Water then she turns to Rose smiling but it fades as she hears A loud knock on the door knowing it was more than likely A group of men at arms asking for tax money it was about that time of week anyway she thought. " I got it mommy!" "Rose no dont open that door!" she was to late from stopping her daughter as she runs flinging the door open wide. "oh why hello little girl is your mother home?" A men at arms says with four others behind him smile darkly at her as well laughing. "yes ser she is i can call for her if you'd like" yes that nice little girl now go get her we need to have A nice little talk with her" "yes ser. momma momma theirs people at the door they said they need to talk to you!" She yells calling for her mom. as she does her mom comes walking out of the kitchen with A bag of gold coins frowning at Rose "ok here you are as well Rose please go to your room and play ok? mommy loves you dear now go" "yes momma!" She says hugging her mom happily then darts to her room. "ok lady thank you for your cooperation but you know my men have been tired of late and need some fun why dont you also sell your body to we'll even give half your money back" she frowns knowing if she said no they either charge into rose's room and raper her or just kill her as well herself so she just simply nods her head leading them in but luckily A familiar person appears next them. "hmm sense when did the men of of the royal England court start taxing for women's bodies to?" they look at the direction of the voice seeing A young man whom seemed to be eighteen but the way he talked seemed older as if he was in his early twenty's. He had black clothing on him Thigh high leather boots, skin tight pants, A black long coat with A belt of knives going across his chest you could also see A hard black leather vest underneath the coat and over A skin tight black shirt, then he unsheathes A blood red bladed Katana from A black moonlight sheath while looking coldly at them but the strangest thing is the fact he had blood flowing up and down but not one single of it dripped to the ground. "who the hell are you!" one of the men at arms says in A some what terrified voice but still some what strong as well demanding. "oh I thought by just looking at me you'd know who i was how sad my feelings are hurt now" he says sarcastically smiling as one throws his hands up in the air running away screaming as if knowing who it was now speaking to them "run you fools its its Somathryce Hellfire! oh god were gonna die!" the running man says as his head suddenly explodes into A splash of blood hits the earth. "Rose's mother now darts inside closing and locking the door running upstairs smiling. "thank you my step son thank god you came in time to save us" "aaaaah! get away you monster!" "no chance your mistake messing with my family ser" Somathryce spins and turns into A red flash appearing behind the three men that drew there swords charging to defend there squad leader but as soon as they turn around two of the men at arms guts come out of there stomach as the other's bones come out threw his body spilling out his muscles and organs making A big blood puddle where he stood. "what have you've done you know that the king of England will have your head for this you monster!" even if he did my head would just grow back as well he was the one who told me to get rid of his awful soldiers so bye bye you poor basted" "Somathryce grabs the man's neck squeezing it making him choke to death. "ok mom your sake to come out now Chi no sakenomi" The blood on the ground flow into the sword as Rose's mother comes in holding Rose's hand smiling as Rose hugs onto her leg but then lets go running at Somathryce hugging him "big brother big brother! its been so long sense ive seen you im ten now big brother! you said once i was ten you teach me some of your sword skills nya!" she laughs and giggles hugging him as Somathryce picks her up sitting her on his shoulders laughing. "yes its has been A long time has ant it five years sense ive mad that promise to you. well as promised ill teach you the way of the katana but first i need to know if you can handle it cause it will hurt you." "No problem big brother I can handle anything you throw at me nya!" "well ok but i also need to ask mom our if she is fine with this. how about it Elena are you ok with this?" there mother closes her eyes nodding her head happily smiling. yes isnt it proper for Hellfires to learn how to fight at a young age?"

OC Lore Rose Moonwater part2: three years have past sense Rose's training has begone. She trained in the way of the Samurai practicing over and over again with A katana that Zena gave her after Somathryce took her to japan again to have Rose meet her as well pry her off Zena after she started hugging her tail because how fluffy and soft it was calling her auntie Zena witch made her very happy and making him go flying across the room because someone didnt want to let go of Rose but the name of the the sword is Seihyō-ki. its sheaths blue as well cold to touch as well shimmers in the light glowing in darkness if it was in A dark room or if it was night. The sword was the same it was thin but sharp it was bladed in four directions the top of the hilt turned white if it was unsheathed as snow flakes fall off the blade as A icy air comes out of the sheath making the air around her cold. "its so pretty auntie Zena where you get it?" "well young cat i got it from the Dragon gods of ice well to be more precise A elder god dragon of ice made it for me A very long time Ago before he was killed during the god wars sadly but hay at least i was able to fight by his side as well he also someone who raised me but we wont get on that subject so Rose how does it feel?" "well it feels relaxing as well its nice and cold i some what like the cold" She says smiling as her pink purple eyes stare into Zena's eyes making Zena have A god moment of cute hugging her. "oh my goodness your just to freaking cute little Rose" Somathryce comes into the room but immediately turns around shaking his head extremely fast not wanting to be thrown again. "Nope im not dealing with this ive learned my lesson once to many times already" Somathryce says to himself but Zena frowns as it was time for her to go back home. After A bit of A sad good bye but A happy one as Rose kisses Zena cheek saying good bye to her and now saying welcome to the family.

OC Lore Moonwater part3: another three years pass Rose is back with her mom cuddling her but one day something strange happen Rose felt as something possessed her. her actions and thought were not her own. turned out A goddess by the Name of Mordona was watching her for Awhile as well her mother who she hated deeply she questions why A mortal like her even had A chance with Someone like Narnia she was extremely envious of Elena she shouldn't have been able to get with Narnia. Narnia should have been her's and her's alone she wanted the women dead and what better way to do so by the hand of her own child who she had so much love for. "dear child can you hear me in your mind can you be A good doll and go take A knife in the kitchen A big one like that cleaver over there" She points using Rose's left arm to do so Rose opens her mouth to scream but she is immediately cut off as the goddess takes control of her mouth and forces her to walk into the kitchen. Rose's eyes lose there feline pupils as well emotionless seemingly looking like A doll now. Elena could already sense her power as well presence she new fair well and good one day this would happen but to use her child she didnt expect that. It broke her to think that as well seeing it and feeling it she didnt want her child spilling her own mother's blood but sadly it was the only way she could be set free now. "why hello there miss lover stealer Elena" Mordona says in a deep choking voice that was being spoke threw Rose's body but Elena was calm and accepting of her fate walking up grabbing Rose's arm that held A long knife forcing her to stab her heart but now using her own magic to at least keep herself alive. "Let my child go now! and let me have words with her!" Elena's voice deep and demanding as she speaks with steady eyes that had no fear of death. "ha! as you wish Elena but know this if you even try to heal yourself ill kill your child right in front of you then you after words!" "fine but for now let me have some final words with my daughter!" right there and Mordona agrees to her request letting Rose go as she see's the sight of what she was forced to do. "mom...ma? mommy? oh no on dear god no what have I done mommy mommy please stay with me dont die please dont die maybe big brother is near maybe he'll..." "shh its ok my daughter ive watched over you for a long time its now your time to move on with out me" Rose's mother says in A shaking voice as she sadly smiles as a tear runs down her cheek as she see's rose have many more going down hers with her head in her mother's lap hugging her waist crying loudly. "mo...ma i dont want you to leave me i dont want that to happen please dont die mommy please dont diiiiiie!?" "oh rose please dont make this any harder than it has to be your A strong young women I promise you can handle anything the world throws at you. you just gotta believe in your self let Somathryce your big brother teach you everything he knows he'll take care of you I promise." as soon as she says that Somathryce flings open the door sending it off its hinges making it fly across the room as he falls to the grown falling on all fours knowing he was now to late and sighs in defeat as well sadness he as well didnt want this for his little sister and now he knows what is gonna happen very soon so walks out the house leaving them for there own private conversation. "Rose take that knife and twist it because my time is almost out and i really dont wanta die in pain can you do that for mommy please?" "nooo i dont want to i dont want you to die mom i want you to watch me grow up! watch me become even stronger then big brother!" "no my child if i only i could i would try to live but now the time has...past" her mother says as she coughs up blood then takes her daughter's hands making her stab deeper into her heart twisting the knife. "good bye my child and remember this please mom..my loves you." she says as her hands fly down to the floor as her head goes into rose's shoulder taking her last breath while A tear goes down her cheek. "momma? mom..my?" her eyes widen in shock as tears now flood out from her eyes as she screams out for her mother while crying. "MOMMY!"

OC Lore Rose Moonwater part4: A rainy day passes as Rose's mother is berried into the ground as Rose still continues to cry loudly she couldnt think about anything else but what was done to her mother what she did to her mother what herself did all the different combinations of words flood in her head but one set of words poped in her head witch made her think and stopping crying making her drastically calm. The set of words was to kill the goddess that made her do this to get revenge for her mom time now stopped for her as she now telported in front of everyone in front of Somathryce who knew what just happened she just severed herself from time she drink deep into her powers unlocking each and everyone of them here eyes now filled with tiny stars making it seem if there was glitter in those pink purple feline eyes of her's. she appears in front of the goddess Mordona with her Ice sword unsheathed formally dressed in A black and red kimono with purple Roses on it before Mordona could even open her mouth to raise her words about anything Rose simply stabs her "Seihyō-ki make her Disappear" As she says that ice surrounds Mordona's body then it shatters as she sheaths her sword but not even she could remember what she just did but one thing for sure everyone that prayed to this goddess or new her name forgot as if she never existed except Somathryce who had A powers above hers but still knows what she is and what she can do. She can permanently both erase someones memory and kill gods just like he could. She now collapse's on the ground past out. Somathryce see's this smiling full well that she was unaware what she just did but now wasant the time to just letting her sit there asleep. He walks over to her picking her up opening A portal to another world as well dimension putting her on A floating ship that two giant yellow birds pulled "welcome to the life of A hellfire Rose now is the time to become A hero of A new realm

OC Lore Rose Moonwater summery part: years pass as she slays beast gods in this world learning even more skills of the Samurai as well becoming A hero in her new home world as well now has A goddess calling her her child speaking and guiding her as she makes new friends as well making her permanently immune to gods and goddess's influence. She was happy as well found out she was Attracted to women even tho she has never been in A relationship but she also struggles with the fact of it sense her mother died and now fears that anyone she fell in love with will die as well. she also seen different battles and has become more mature but still acts as if she is eight years old most of the time hundreds and hundreds of years pass as she gets stronger as well accepting the fact she will forever be sixteen just like how Somathryce is permanently twenty-one. but now her and Somathryce now go to different worlds helping anyway they can to help save them from danger that would destroy them entirely.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPED YOU ENJOYED UP NEXT Kate Hellfire's RP OC Lore SEE YOU NEXT TIME EVERYONE!


End file.
